1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device wherein a pattern is created in a material using two mask layers.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Patent Abstracts of Japan, 2000-223490 describes the manufacture of a semiconductor device. On a silicon oxide film, an organic layer is formed. The organic layer is then covered by two stacked inorganic masks, such that the lower inorganic mask protects the organic layer while removing resist.
A problem associated with the prior art is that dimensions in microcircuits, such as integrated circuits, are becoming smaller and smaller. Dimensions of patterns defined in such materials, or other materials, are however limited by a resolution of an imaging system for applying the pattern on the material. Thus, dimensions of structures such as trenches and IMD are limited by a resolution of the imaging system.